Ramuri X Rodney
Character Rodney McNaughton © Zilver_Hawk Ramuri © Amanda2324 Support Support Level C Rodney: *messing around with a yo yo* ...Sheesh. I can't believe people think this is fun. Ramuri: *walking by with a basket in her arms. She smiles at Rodney.* Good day, sir. Rodney: *grins devilishly* Oh yes it is. Ramuri: ^^ Glad you agree; most people these days seem so down in the dumps. Rodney: Me? Down? Never. So what's a pretty little thing like you doing out here alone? Ramuri: I'm going to town to buy some bread. What about you? Rodney: What a coincidence! I was just about to do the exact same thing. Maybe I can help you. Ramuri: Oh? Well, I wouldn't mind the company. You're welcome to come with me. Rodney: And does the pretty lady have a pretty name? Ramuri: I think Ramuri would fit that. Rodney: You know what would sound even better with that name? Ramuri: *looks at him curiously* What would that be? Rodney: Well Rodney of course. Ramuri: Rodney, hm? Rodney and Ramuri... interesting. Rodney: It has a special ring to it. It sounds...classy! Ramuri: Hm, it does flow nicely. Rodney: Perfectly! *puts an arm around her shoulder* I could see it in lights! Ramuri: In lights? I'm not sure about that... I'm quite the humble, low-class type. And I'm quite content with that. But I could see you going far. Rodney: Me really? You know...if ya' stick with me, you might be big too. Ramuri: *chuckles* No, not me. People don't normally like to be near me for very long. Rodney: Oh...and why's that? Ramuri: Well, my white skin-tone usually causes a fright; when they take the time to ask about it, I have to tell them that I have an incurable heat disease. Rodney: ...A heat disease? Ramuri: It's not contagious, as far as I'm aware, as no one in my family has caught it. However, it makes me have a constant fever. Sometimes I'll get dizzy spells, coughing, and other symptoms, but nothing serious. Rodney: Well...that's unfortunate I guess. Ramuri: It's no trouble for me, but it tends to frighten people. *shrugs, but smiles* So I understand if you would prefer to go your own way after learning this. Rodney: Ya' know...I actually have to get home now that you mention it. I left a roast in the oven...You know how that is. Ramuri: *laughs* I know all too well, dear Rodney. You best be scurrying along. Rodney: *runs off, mumbling* Sheesh...when you think you know a girl... Ramuri: ...*sighs sadly, but continues walking* End of Support C Support Level B Rodney: *walking out of a bar* Best beer my foot! Rip off artists! Ramuri: *sitting in a chair nearby, sewing* Perhaps you should try the bar on the otherside of town. I hear it's much better. Rodney: *raises an eyebrow* Hm? And how'd you know that? Ramuri: *looks up and smiles* I know many people here. Some of them are men, and they often go to bars, clubs, and things of that sort. The majority believe the bar on the otherside of town to be the best in this city. Well, that is open to the public - there's a private bar that is believed to be better than any public bars, but few have actually gone there, so it's hard to say. Rodney: *grins* I see. And where might that be? Ramuri: *chuckles* If you want the public bar, go down this street for three houses, then take a right and walk past thirteen buildings before taking a left, where the bakery is, and it's just four houses down. If you want the private bar, go one house that way, *points to the road ahead of her* past two houses, there's an alley. Take that and you'll find the door to the private bar. There's only two ways they'll let you in, though; persuasion or people. You can either convince them to let you in, through words or bribery, or you know someone who is let in there on a regular basis. Rodney: I see...*slicks back his hair* Well...I do have a way with words. Ramuri: *smiles* I know; I'm sure you can verbally persuade them to let you in. Rodney: If not...I have other skills of course. Ramuri: However things turn out, be sure to enjoy yourself. Rodney: Perhaps the lovely lady could accompany me. I could getcha' a martini? Ramuri: *weak smile* I would not mind accompanying you - it does sound nice. *stands up and sets aside her things* Rodney: *grins* Of course. I'll have us in there, no problem. No one resists my charms for long. Ramuri: *giggles* So I can imagine. Rodney: Like I said. Stick with me and you'll get big. Ramuri: I'm not interested in getting "big", Rodney - I just want to live life to the fullest. Rodney: ...*his grin widens* The fullest? Live the dream? Ramuri: *grins* Depends what "the" dream is. Me... it's finding a good man, raising a family, and being happy. What about yours? Rodney: I don't have a particular dream. Freedom's probably it. I am free, and that's how it's gonna' stay. Ramuri: That does sound like a very honorable dream. It suits you well, I think. Rodney: Honorable? Sure sure. *grins* Ramuri: *chuckles* There's your charm again. It's practically oozing out your ears - I'd suggest you save some for persuading the guard. Rodney: 'Course. *takes her by the arm* Shall we? Ramuri: *nods* We shall. ^^ End of Support B Support Level A Rodney: *sitting in the bar, he's had just one too many beers* *laughs* A-And this one time...when he wasn't looking...I dumped the entire bucket of feathers on his horse!! Ramuri: *still somewhat sober, but it doesn't prevent her from nearly spitting her drink everywhere* Haha! What?! You're such a jester! Heehee Rodney: No no! Really!! I watched him ride it through town! Peh...stupid knight! Ramuri: *laughs* I don't doubt it at all, Rodney! You do the funniest things. Rodney: You don't know the half of it! *hick* Hey! *waves his glass* Can I have another one of these? Ramuri: So, Rodney... do you have any family? Brothers, sisters? Mom, dad? Rodney: Naw...*takes a sip of his drink* No sibs...got parents but I don't talk to 'em no...more. Ramuri: Awww... that's sad. Rodney: Eh...knock it. They're lame anyway. Ramuri: Why do you feel so negatively about them? Rodney: Just parents. They never did nothin' for me. Ramuri: ...hmmm... I'm sorry you had to go through that. Rodney: Eh whatever. Who needs the geezers?! Ramuri: *shrugs, giving a small smile* If you say so! ...early, you said you wanted freedom in life. Is that really all you want? Rodney: I dun think 'bout it too much...one day at a time. One town at a time. *pounds his fist against the table* And no one's gonna' stop me?! *hick* Ramuri: All right, we won't stop you. Rodney: Yeah...that's right...*hick* Ramuri: ...Rodney... are you happy with your life? Rodney: Happy? What's not ta' like? I'm handsome...got plenty a' cash... Ramuri: But are you REALLY happy? Have you ever heard the story of the rich young man? He was rich, owned everything he could ever want, and yet he was still very unhappy. Rodney: And how's that possible? He's got...*hick* He's got everything... Ramuri: ...because he had no friends, no purpose. Rodney: I got friends... *holds up a finger* Freddy...I dunno' where he is right now, but he's good. Ramuri: But are you happy? Rodney: *leans his head in his hand* Happy enough...I guess... Ramuri: ...Hmmm... perhaps you could use a bit more happiness. Rodney: Maybe....I dunno'... Ramuri: *small smile* I guess we'll just have to look for it. Rodney: Sh...It's hidin' from the cops... Ramuri: *frowns questioningly* What? Rodney: Shhh...You're not s'posed to tell no one. *laughs* Ramuri: *thinks for a moment, and then chuckles* Okay, I won't tell a soul. Promise. *lowers her voice* But why are you hiding from them? Why would they be after a charming soul such as you? Rodney: How do I know you're not a cop...? Ramuri: *weak chuckle* My illness prevents me from enlisting. And I wouldn't have let myself drink any of this stuff... Rodney: Oh...okay.... *leans in and whispers* My folks're after me... Ramuri: *winces* Well, that can't be good... I'm sure you do a great job avoiding them, though. Rodney: 'Cha...They ain't never gonna' catch me and I'm never gonna' marry that stupid girl... Ramuri: ...they're trying to force you to marry someone? Rodney: 'Cha...and she had like...one of them...white fluffy, rat dogs... Ramuri: So you just didn't like her? Rodney: She was a snob...not my type... Ramuri: *cringes* I would think not. So you're not interested in marriage at all, or just not to her? Rodney: I ain't gonna' marry no girl with a rat dog!! Ramuri: *laughs* My brother says that something that is easily drop-kicked over a fence isn't a dog. Rodney: *laughs, snorting a bit* I like that!! *hick* Ramuri: *chuckles* I thought you would - he doesn't like the little rat-dogs, either. Rodney: They're a pain...Bleh...and so're snobby rich girls...I'd rather *hick* have some simple...doesn't complain too much n' trust me. I got some self control!!! Ramuri: Well, that's reasonable enough. Rodney: But she's gotta' be cute...and no rat-dog!! Ramuri: *chuckles* Yeah, no rat-dog in did. They make far to much noise for my taste. Rodney: You don't got one then? Ramuri: *shakes head* No, we don't have any pets. Used to have a german shepherd, but she died a few years ago. Rodney: Good...'cause you're cute 'n you dun need a yappy rat... Ramuri: *blushes* Aw, thanks, Rodney. Rodney: Ngg...geh...And you're nice too and-....*rubs his forehead* My head hurts... Ramuri: *concerned* Oh... perhaps you should lie down to rest for the night? Rodney: I think I had too many...*takes another sip of his beer* Ramuri: Ah, I see. I know a remedy to help with that. Just a moment. *gets up and goes to the counter. She comes back a little later with a small glass of a yellowish beverage* Here, drink this - it should help. Rodney: *narrows his eyes a bit* ...That looks like cat pee... Ramuri: *laughs* It's not, I assure you - it's vulnerary, apple cider vinegar, and a special herb that helps to relax muscles. It might taste slightly bitter, but it's a little miracle worker. Rodney: ...*stares at it for a moment longer before finally taking it. He swallows hard* Ngeh....nasty... Ramuri: I know it's a foul tasting thing, but you should start feeling better soon. Rodney: *grins* Hey...thanks. Ramuri: *smiles and nods* You're welcome. How're you feeling now? Rodney: ...Eh...a bit better I guess... Ramuri: *nods* You look exhausted... perhaps we should turn in for the night? Rodney: Geh...sounds good. Long day...What is it? Midnight now? Ramuri: It's about one, actually... Rodney: Gosh...yeah. We should go. *laughs, but then puts a hand to his head, still groggy* Ramuri: *small smile she stands up and gets beside him* Here, I'll help you. Just tell me where you want to go. Rodney: *stands up with her help* Any inn'll do... Ramuri: Well, my house is not to far from here - it's closer than the inn. Would you mind if I had you sleep in our guest room? Rodney: ...'Kay. That sounds good... Ramuri: *nods, she helps him out of the bar, and to her home.* *when they finally arrive at the guest room* Ramuri: Here we are. *helps him to the bed* Rodney: *grins* Eh...thanks Ramuri... Ramuri: *smiles* You're welcome, Rodney. Sleep well. Rodney: *grins* 'Kay, Sweet Stuff. Ramuri: *rolls her eyes, giggles, and walks out of the room* G'night, Rodney. Rodney: *lies back in the bed and grins* She's a keeper... End of Support A Rodney, Freedom's Banner, and Ramuri, Woman of Happiness It didn't take long for the complimentary friends to become flirtatious lovebirds, which gradually evolved into engagement, and then marriage. They settled down in Rodney's home of choice, which happened to be a place with a cooler temparature, which made Ramuri quite comfortable. Of course, they had to move from time to time, to avoid Rodney's pursuers - but once word got around that "Rodney the Rebel" was wed to a beautiful woman of noble character, many attempts to get him ceased. Still, Rodney and Ramuri set out on many journies, to help satisfy Rodney's hunger for adventure and fun. While Rodney pestered people in the woods, or caused riots in the streets, Ramuri merely watched, shaking her head and chuckling. And to think she had told him to be good... oh well.